Dream until Your Dream comes True
by onedirection23
Summary: Reviews would be great and thanks just for reading it...xx
1. Chapter 1

Dream until Your Dreams come true…..

Chapter 1-

*Buzz**Buzz* Charlie rolled over in bed to see that it was 7:00 and she had slept in for her first day at her new school, she jumped out of bed and got ready as quick as she could then ran downstairs so her mum could take her instead of walking…..

Charlie's POV-

Trust me to sleep in "MUM you ready I'm already late" I shouted then my mum came running through

"Yes come on let's go" She replied in a puff.

"Mum do I have to go in today since I'm late when I walk in everyone will stare please let me start tomorrow" I pleaded as we got into the car.

"No Charlie you need to get over this confidence thing it was a long time that your incident happened" She answered getting quite frustrated now.

"Fine" I mumbled and put my headphones in for the rest of the journey.

As we pulled into these grounds of a massive groggy, dirty building that I had only ever passed on my school bus as we was warned that this was the roughest school in Bradford by my past teachers and I had to come to the 6th form because well because something happened in my last school.

I stepped out of the car and walked to the office where this woman was behind this window

"Can I help you?" She asked me with a stern look on her face

"Umm yeah um I'm um new here" I replied nervously

"Well I need your name love!" She said whilst rolling her eyes

"Oh yeah um sorry I'm um my name is um Charlie Williams" I said whilst she stared at me as if I was stupid, smacking her lips together chewing her gum and blowing bubbles.

"Here's your timetable find your own way round there is no point asking any scumbags in here" She replied deadly seriously.

"Ok thanks" I said whilst walking up some stairs I was in Form A in room 35 I spent about 5 minutes walking around then I finally found it I was looking through the glass trying to build the courage to go in and introduce myself. I could feel my heart beating faster and my palms began to sweat.

"OI you're in me way love" This tall well-built lad said to me

"Oh um I'm so um sorry" I replied staring at the ground

"Jez man leave her alone she looks new, hey I'm Zayn can I help you? This light tanned lad with this soft voice asked me

"I'm um It's my first day and I think this is my um form" I replied still staring at the floor

"Zayn come on mate, leave her she's not your type she's not pretty" Jez called

"I'm coming" Zayn replied backing away but I felt him staring at me

"You can't seriously think she is pretty did you see the size of her" Another lad said as they was walking away and they all cracked up laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream until Your Dreams come true…..

Chapter 2-

I finally built up the courage and knocked on the door, I walked on and all these faces just turned to face me and I Felt myself go bright red but then the teacher broke me out of my panick

"Hello, you must be the new girl?" She asked me

"Um yeah I am I'm um Charlie Williams" I said shyly

"Well go sit next to Bianca over there" The teacher said whilst pointing to a seat next to this tall, skinny beautiful girl basically the girl I'd die to be.

I walked over put my bags down and sat down I gave her a quick smile but she just looked me up and down like I was a piece of dirt.

"Oh and Bianca could you show Charlie around on her first few days please" the teacher said looking at Bianca

"Miss are you being serious? I have to be seen with this braceface?" Bianca said coldly and everyone in the room laughed

"Bianca behave" Miss said sternly but Bianca wouldn't stop

"Look she so embarrassed of the way she looks she won't even look me in the eyes haha" Bianca said whilst chuckling the Classes laughing was getting louder

I stood up ran as fast as I could out of the classroom and I heard Bianca shout behind me

"Don't worry she's fat she won't get that far"

That hurt I kept running as fast as I could until I bumped into Jez the guy who I meet earlier outside my form

"Well look who we have here" He said whilst him and his mate circled me

"Please um just let me go" I said trying not to sound to scared

"Oh sweetie it's not that easy" Jez replied

The way he said sweetie made my whole body shiver he is such a creep.

"If he is going to let you go you have to give him something" His mate chipped in

"What it is?" I asked

"Oh you're so naive" Jez replied backing me to the wall and pushing his body against mine I squirmed trying to get out

"Don't struggle baby you'll only make it worse for yourself" Jez said whilst covering my mouth he started to unbutton my shirt whilst kissing my neck, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"OI Jez get off her man" I heard someone shout but he just got rougher

"Jez seriously get off her" The same lad said again

Then I felt his bodyweight getting taken off me and Zayn wrestling him to the ground I got my bags and started running again I heard running behind me but I didn't stop until I got to some bins where I sat down and just broke down

"Hey, you okay?" I heard that soft voice again I looked up to see Zayn there

"Um thanks for what you did back there but I'm okay you don't have to waste your time talking to me" I replied trying to button up my shirt but he had ripped my buttons off

"Here" he handed me a safety pin to do my shirt up then he plonked himself next to me and we just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes

"Sorry about this morning with them calling you ugly, fat and everything" He said in a quiet voice

"It's fine you get used to it once you have it most your life" I replied trying to hold the tears in

"Just so you know you not fat and ugly" Zayn said trying to reassure me

"Don't bother trying to spare my feelings nobody else has in this school but I know what people think and I know I'm fat, have horrible teeth and ugly but I can't help it trust me I wish I wasn't me sometimes it's why I have braces why I'm trying to lose weight" I said shakily with tears streaming down my face

Zayn pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear "No you are beautiful and never forget it"

"What the fuck are doing with that skank Zayn?" I heard a familiar voice say

Mine and Zayn's head both shot up to see Bianca stood there with her cronies.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream until Your Dreams come true…..

Chapter 3-

"Bianca I was just comforting a friend , give her a break she has a hard first day" said Zayn finally breaking the silence

"I don't care what you was doing you are meant to be MY boyfriend not some little ugly slut that runs out every time someone insults her" Bianca replied harshly

"Just lay off her Bianca" He said sharply

"Yeah well your welcome to him, let's see how long it takes you to turn him into a skank just like you" Said almost shouting

"Fine you're a bitch, you need to sort your life out and stop been so cold hearted" Zayn finally replied then to my surprise he grabbed my hand and said

"Right which way to your house then?"

I just chuckled and led the way.

1 year later-

Me and Zayn had become like brother and sister her basically lived at my house so we decided to buy a flat together, we were inseparable the closest I had ever been to anyone in my life but he still didn't know about me and I felt bad because I knew everything about him. I knew the question was coming someday but I have already avoided it a couple of times and now was the time I wasn't going to be able to avoid it. We was packing some boxes for the flat and Zayn held up a photo frame of me, mum, dad, my 4 brothers and 1 sister and he said

"Have your parents had a divorce?"

"No why would you think that?" I replied smiling then looked up to see him holding my photo frame my face dropped and I started to tear up

"Oh that um well when I was little my dad, 3 brothers and 1 sister died in it as well as my nan" I replied staring at the photo letting my tears drop onto the glass

"But that's the past got to move on" I sniffled wrapped it up and put it in one of the boxes

Zayn's POV-

There is still something that Charlie is keeping from me but she will tell me in her own time I suppose at least we are getting a flat together but I know how self-conscious she is she hates looking in the mirror….I sometimes hear her crying when she thinks I'm asleep I need to do something to make her feel better, but first I have to tell her my news.

"Charlie" I said

"Yeah?" She replied looking up and smiling even if she has got braces she still has an amazing smile

"Well how would you two tickets to x factor?" I asked with a slight smile on my face

"Yeah that would be amazing me and you could make a day out of it" She said sounding all excited

"Oh no you and Harley can go" I said she started to look confused

"But the tickets are yours?" Charlie began to question

"Fine you coming to watch me….audition!" I shouted at her with a big smile on my face!


End file.
